


Sweet Surrender

by ellevetica



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, F/M, Kinky, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellevetica/pseuds/ellevetica
Summary: A female dominant original character takes charge with Zac Hanson and tries something new. Not rough.





	Sweet Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> x-posted from my original home, forgottenhall @ livejournal where I used to write fic in the hanson fandom

When it came to the relationship between Zac and his girlfriend, Lila, things had always been a certain way. It wasn't as if Zac was weak, nor a feeble boy, quite the opposite, in fact. Broad shoulders and forever messy brown locks that Lila liked best to touch his shoulders. She liked to have something to hold onto, rake her long and nimble fingers through, in bed.

A couple of years older than him, Lila had always held the more dominant role, at least when it came to matters in the dark. Things had started off slowly, it wasn't as if the foundation of their relationship had been built upon pillars of lust. Instead, trust developed as time wore on, a once shy Zac had become somewhat... curious, and Lila had been tickled to oblige.

It had been gentle, simply pressing him into the mattress and sinking her teeth into the spot on the side of his neck that made him so loud. She had started to tease him more and more, not only bringing him to the brink of ecstasy with carefully placed kisses along his most sensitive places, but pushing him to the low of begging. Lila would make him plead for it; it could be anything, it was all in her hands, the conductor of a finely tuned orchestra, she had studied and learned his body, every inch of it, by heart.

And so, he trusted her, each slow but lovingly guided step of the way. It was Lila, instead of Zac, who would be on top when it came to making love. She would be the one to look down into his dark and desperate eyes, just before taking him inside of her. She was pleased, each and every time that he went along with it so easily, not a murmur of protest the first night she locked his wrists to the headboards. Not either, the time she put him in a pair of women's underwear and blindfolded him, having him utter that he was a naughty boy before taking him over her knee and spanking him thoroughly. Zac had loved every minute of each of their couplings, never daunted by her requests or her shocked by her surprises, he was simply agreeable.

He belonged to her.

One night, she decided that the things that they had done, were simply not enough. It had been in a fit of unquenched desire for him, that she dreamt up the next game for them. Zac had been away on the road, touring with the band and Lila, left alone in their shared apartment while he slept in various hotels for never more than a night a piece. She had filled her time easily for the first couple of weeks, picking up extra hours at work and spending time in her small, rented art studio. But eventually things became quiet, too quiet and too still. Lila hated the big bed and the cold, unoccupied side that her Zac had always kept warm. With plenty of time on her hands and a curious imagination, she began to wonder, just what would she do with him, could it be anything, if he could only be there in that moment.

She'd decided then and there, that she wanted to take things further, that she wanted to push his boundaries just a little more. There was still one thing that they hadn't tried, that they'd barely discussed. Zac had gotten nervous, the first time she brought the subject of pegging about. He cowered away at the mention of a strap on dildo, red cheeked, he was barely able to utter just what it was that bothered him so. Lila had dropped the subject, but not the idea. It had been quite awhile since the initial suggestion, and she was willing to compromise and take things slowly... The question was, could he trust her, to just once, give it a try?

"Do you trust me?" She whispered into the darkness of their all familiar bedroom, with it's deep crimson walls and cream curtains. Pine dressers and bookshelves, stuffed with Zac's library. It was a comfortable room, one that they knew together as their own. Oh, if walls could talk.

"Always, Li" He said softly, looking right into her eyes.

She smiled, delighted with his easy compliance and watched as he breathed in, the rise of his chest, the way he held his breath as he waited with anticipation, for whatever it was that she would present to him. He was always such a good boy.

"Good" She said, barely loud enough to hear, but close enough to his skin that he could feel the heat of her breath against the side of his neck.

Zachary trembled as he laid beneath her on the bed, every one of his senses on edge as he held his breath and allowed his eyelids to flutter closed. He took a couple of deep breaths as she began to trail kisses over his neck and down to his chest. Zachary especially loved any attention paid to his nipples, and with this in mind, Lila was sure to spend a generous amount of time with her lips, tracing the chocolate coloured skin with her tongue. She took each of the nipples in turn, into her mouth, biting down against the oh so sensitive skin until Zac cried out, his hips bucking aggressively from the mattress and towards her centre.

She teased him for only as long as she could hold off herself, feeling the way her body was reacting to him, the way her panties had soaked through. She was wearing hardly anything; just the soaked, black satin lace underwear and a matching black bra. Zac's hands began to wander, fingertips roaming over her shoulders and beneath the straps of the bra. Lila kissed his neck, her teeth grazing the sensitive skin around his adams apple as he unfastened her bra with expert ease. The material fell away and Zac's hands cupped her breasts, squeezing them without being gentle, but never enough to actually hurt her. Lila closed her eyes, bucking her hips gently against his and groaning as she felt the hardness of his arousal pressed against her clit. Zac tugged at her nipples and she brought her mouth to his, kissing him hungrily.

Zac held her close to him, pushing himself against her. She responded, meeting each of his thrusts with perfect synchronization, the kind of harmony that a couple naturally developed having been together for so long. Lila understood each of his silent requests, the way he pinched roughly, he was growing impatient. But, Lila was in no mood to rush.

Knowing that she had to take control of the situation, Lila reached for his wrists, her small but nimble fingers wrapping around his wrists and Zac obediently allowed his arms to be rested on the bed. Lila smiled a small, tight smile of satisfaction as she held him pinned beneath her and he stared up at her with such need written in his warm and familiar brown eyes. Sometimes it still took her breath away; just how startlingly beautiful he looked in delicate moments such as this. Nothing more exquisite than the redness of his cheeks when he was short of breath and flush with anticipation. The warm and musky scent that was his and only his, she loved to press her body close to his and just breathe in, enjoying the warmth of their bare skin pressed against one another. Lila exhaled and then kissed his mouth, this time, decidedly more gingerly and Zac responded as such.

"I want you..." Zac mumbled between kisses, his technique becoming a little less finessed as his fingers trembled over her spine, lower and lower until he cupped the swell of her ass and squeezed, hard.

She responded simply by pressing her lips against his in a careful kiss, her fingers sliding to his wrists and pushing them into the bed, securing him into place. Lila needed him to be still, as her mouth travelled away from his and began to wander a path down the side of his neck. Over his shoulders and down his chest, she could feel the pounding of his heart and hear the thrum of it from within his deep ribs. A fuzzy soft trail of chocolate coloured hair that led into his plain black boxer briefs, she breathed in the warm and musky scent, feeling the way her body responded immediately; heart pounding and skin flushed.

She wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

Flicking her eyes up towards his, she caught his stare as she slid her fingers into the waist band of his underwear. She watched the younger boy as he held his breath, ever patient and trusting, but as much on the edge as if it were their first coupling. Lila loved that she had that sort of control over him, it most certainly kept things exciting for them. She'd slid his underwear away from his hips so many times before, watched the way his thick shaft swelled further and heard his tiny, shaky moan that tumbled out when she lowered her lips to a patch of skin just west of where he truly wanted her. Lila loved to tease, pressing soft kisses to every exposed area of skin that her lips could reach, without ever once touching her mouth to his cock. Zac squirmed about, at liberty to move about was something that wasn't always so easy when it came to their couplings. Zac didn't mind - in fact he loved, when she locked his wrists to the bed or tied his arms together at the wrists. He loved the restraint, but he also loved his freedom, and he raked his fingers through her dark and wavy hair, growing impatient as she kissed him everywhere except his cock.

"Lila..."

"Shh" She shook her head slowly, locking her eyes on his with an expression that commanded respect.

His body softened as he fell silent, watching her and waiting on held breath for her next move. She took her time easing herself between his legs, pushing his thighs apart wide and watching as the crimson blush spread across his cheeks and spilled like red wine down his neck. Lila pressed a dainty kiss to his navel and then exhaled, allowing the warmth of her breath to tickle the sensitive head of his cock. Zac shivered, twisting his fingers between the strands of her hair, as many as he could grab at one time. Lila finally indulged the younger boy, taking the head of his cock between her red-painted lips and sucking deep. Zac groaned, pulling at her hair as he fought the urge to buck his hips upwards and slam the entire length of himself into her mouth. He held his composure instead, biting down on his lip to the point he feared he'd sever the flesh, but in control as she lowered her mouth around him.

It took no time at all for the sound of Zac's moans to fill the room. Lila took him into her mouth again and again with expert ease, skill that came from years of practising the art of playing his body, he was like a finely tuned instrument to her now. She knew that he loved the way she'd press her tongue against the thick vein that ran along the underside of him, she knew that he liked when her fingers found their way to his balls. Rolling both of the soft orbs in her hands, she played him into a whimpering, moaning mess and then decided to take things a little further.

"Love..." She began, her words were buttery-soft and barely audible, but Zac snapped to attention, savouring the sound of her voice and anticipating her next move as her fingers began to lower themselves. "Do you trust me?" Fingers slipped gingerly between his cheeks then as she lay between his spread thighs.

Zac paused for only the briefest moment, staring deeply into her eyes with many questions written on his expression. He nodded though, securing his trust in her and she rewarded him with a gentle kiss to the head of his cock as she slipped her fingers between his cheeks and allowed them to simply brush over his taut, rosebud-like entrance.

Zac moaned at the slightest touch to the sensitive area and Lila knew then that the night was going to be interesting. Smiling to herself, she could feel the way her heart was pounding with excitement, her body thrumming with heat and soaking the panties that still clung to her hips. He was warm and she could feel every tremble that shook him as she touched him once more before drawing her fingers away, knowing that she had a bit of preparation to do.

"Lila..." Zac's tone was curious more than fearful.

"Do you trust me?" Lila responded evenly, reminding herself that one of them needed to be in charge and that it was always going to be her.

"Yes."

"Then be quiet and lay still." Her words were sharper than her expression suggested, she gave him a slight smile and then pressed another kiss against his cock.

Zac closed his eyes, trying to force his body to relax, despite the fact that every one of his nerves was on edge. Lila had always been the controlling one, and he'd never felt a reason not to trust her, and so, this particular night should have been no different. Yet still, his body was wrack with anticipation that hedged on being nervous and he just couldn't figure out what his playful girlfriend had planned. He felt his body soften, relax a little bit as she eased gentle kisses across his thighs and groin, her fingers wrapped lazily around his shaft and he couldn't help but moan when she began to stroke him.

Zachary allowed his body to be eased back against the bed, relaxing against the pillow and spreading his thighs a little wider, more subconsciously than purposeful, but it gave Lila the space she needed. Her lips continued to travel his body, over his thighs and then between them, kissing the warmest skin and skirting the most sensitive areas. While she teased with her lips, she continued to stroke him, fingers wrapped around and giving a little squeeze when she kissed particularly close to his balls and heard the sharp inhale of his breath. Zac's fingers clawed at her hair, moving to her shoulders and when she took one of his balls into her mouth, he couldn't help but dig his nails into the soft skin on her shoulders. Lila moaned against the sensitive little organ, feeling Zac tremble and writhe, his cock swelling in her hand. Stroking him more quickly, she waited until he was good and bothered, hips thrusting and body vibrating before she allowed her mouth to move lower.

"Li-" Zac's worry filled response had been cut short by the moan that fell from his lips when her tongue slipped between his cheeks for the very first time.

Lila was pleasantly surprised that he didn't taste as strongly as she had worried; a little musky and decidedly Zac, but having started, she felt the courage to begin to explore. Zac had been caught off guard, unsure of what to think when he felt Lila's tongue against him there for the first time, and when he felt her nose brush over his skin and knew that it was about to happen again, he felt his entire body tense, down to the toes and how they curled, with anticipation. Lila didn't hold back, moving her tongue confidently over the sensitive flesh of his entrance and then darting it around the outside, twisting the tip against the puckered opening.

"Fuck..." Zac growled, clenching his eyes tightly shut as waves of white-hot pleasure pulsed through him.

He felt almost overwhelmed, unable to control the way his hips bucked up from the mattress, pushing his length into her hand. She used her hands to hold him down, asserting her dominance and Zac struggled to contain himself. It wasn't that he was trying to be naughty and squirm around, he simply found it impossible to control himself when her tongue was moving against him right there, her hand jerking him off. It felt as if he were coming and going all at the same time, unsure of whether to push his cock more desperately into her grasp, or to angle his hips so that her tongue slid into him just enough.

Zac enjoyed it so, when Lila pointed the tip of her tongue and snaked it just inside of him. Sensing that he was becoming more comfortable, Lila knew that she would be able to push the envelope a little further. She used her tongue for several more moments, ensuring that he was plenty wet while she arranged her own body so that she could move her hand between his legs. Zac had been completely lost to the moment; hips bucking gently and head thrown back, soft and shaggy brown locks splayed over the crisp white pillow, he was a perfectly beautiful mess. He hadn't seemed to notice, when her finger slid over sensitive flesh, pressed against his taut entrance, but as soon as she began to push it inside, he nearly shot straight up in the bed.

"What-"

Lila drew her hand away but eased him back down, feathering kisses over his neck.

"Relax" She murmured into his neck, feeling his body soften, his heart slow. "You've got to trust me."

Zac breathed in, and then breathed out, slowly and then repeated it a couple of times. He finally pressed his lips gently to hers. "I trust you."

Lila smiled against his lips. "Let me make you feel good."

Zac was silent, but allowed Lila to slip back between his legs and resume her position. Her fingers trailed over his thighs and then wrapped around his length as her other hand reached for the night side table drawer, fishing inside for a small bottle of lube that was kept there. After pouring some of the liquid onto her fingers, Lila slipped her hand between Zac's cheeks once again, fingers slipping with slick ease over the sensitive skin and causing Zac to moan. Zac remained calm as Lila gently eased one finger just inside of him, taking a deep breath and biting down on his lip as she pushed further.

"Good boy..." She murmured, feathering warm kisses over his thighs and then across his navel.

Zac couldn't help but slide his fingers into the softness of her hair again, pushing her gently towards his hard cock. Lila usually wouldn't have accepted such pushiness, but given the situation, she gave into Zac's pleading. Slipping her lips around the head of him, she drew him into her mouth and was rewarded with a showering of moans, an excited Zac who was quickly losing control of himself. Lila would have smiled to herself if she was able, pleased with his compliance and with how relaxed his body seemed then in comparison to how tense and rigid he'd been just moments before, when he'd been afraid. As she swirled her tongue around the ridge of his cock head, she began to draw her finger outwards, listening to Zac whine when she began to circle his entrance, teasing him.

"Not so bad?" She asked, looking up at him with doe eyes and then kitten-licking the tip of his cock with a playful smile before pressing two fingers against him.

Zac hadn't seen it coming, his expression transitioning rapidly from soft and curious, to shocked in mere seconds, when Lila slid both fingers just inside of him. To soothe him, Lila resumed, wrapping her lips around his head and sucking him inside of her mouth. She allowed her tongue to press against the vein that ran along the underside of his thick length, feeling his thighs quake as she raked her tongue from tip to shaft. He hadn't had time to moan out with discomfort, but from the way his body tensed like steel, Lila knew that she'd surprised him. Distracting him with her mouth, she slowly removed both fingers and re-entered with just one. Zac's body relaxed, and when she drew her mouth away from him, pressing her tongue against the tip, she felt his hips buck up from the bed towards her. A soft, slightly strained whimper tumbled past his thick lips and Lila's eyes darted upwards, finding him staring down at her, expressed with heavy lids and dark with pure lust.

"Please..." He panted, eyes falling closed and a shaky moan as Lila slid her finger just out of him, before pushing back in.

She was precise with her movements; her mouth moving in time with the way her finger worked slowly in and out of him. When Zac's body became soft, pliable as she caused him to buck and writhe on the bed, she pressed a second finger against him. This time, Zac took both fingers easily, moaning loudly and his thighs trembling as she gently scissored her digits inside of him, feeling him stretch around her, trembling as it soaked her panties through.

She'd never had him like this before.

"Li..." Zac's tone became desperate and Lila knew that he was close.

Flicking her tongue with determination, she concentrated on sucking on just the head of his cock as she bent her fingers just so, causing him to cry out, his hips bucking roughly from the bed and filling her mouth with his cock. Lila moaned at the sudden intrusion; shocked that usually gentle Zac had become so animal like, out of control, as he bucked towards her and his fingers pulled at her hair. Lila drove her fingers deeper inside of him, responding to his furious outburst and when she crooked her fingers towards his prostate, Zac lost all control.

"Oh god!"

The taste of him filled her mouth, several long and hot spurts as he writhed beneath her. When he was finished, his body softened, falling limp against the bed and Lila needed a moment herself, to collect and compose. She slowly sat up, peeling herself away from his damp body and gently removing her fingers. Her eyes raked slowly upwards, over his still quivering thighs and tensing stomach. His chest was gleaming with a sheen of warm sweat, rising and falling with his desperate breaths. Skin flushed a deep red, it started at his cheeks where his long eyelashes rested so delicately. She felt her heart pound a little faster; he really was a work of art.

"Zac?"

A lazy smile stretched across his swollen lips. "Mmmh..." He mumbled.

"How was that?" She whispered, climbing on top of him and pressing her nose to the nape of his neck, breathing in his deep, warm scent, distinctly his and more of a comfort than an aphrodisiac. She felt a little shy all of the sudden, curious and the beginning of nervous; wondering if she'd pushed him too far.

"Mmhhh..." Zac mumbled lazily again, still smiling a little to himself. "It was wonderful, Li..." He wrapped his arms around her waist, fingers trailing down to the small of her back.

Lila shivered, body trembling and squirming on top of his, feeling her own need build with a heat between her legs. She couldn't help but press a little against one of his thick thighs.

"Just one thing..." He murmured.

Lila was caught a little by surprise; but she had no time to give the statement any thought, because the next thing she knew, Zac was pushing her onto her back, his hands sliding over her ribs and towards her breasts. She breathed in, nearly moaning out when he cupped her breasts and then took her nipples between his calloused fingers, twisting them until she closed her eyes and squealed just the way he loved.

He covered her mouth with his own, kissing her hungrily before pausing to speak;

"Now it's my turn."

He smiled.


End file.
